Damn Teenagers And Their Damn Music!
by Alan-And-Nightmare
Summary: Spy is woken up at 12 AM because someone decided to play their music a little too loud.


A/N Hey guys..IM SO SORRY I haven't uploaded ANYTHING in FOREVER! I've serious writers block and been derping around on DeviantART. Also I change my username a lot but this is the final change, and for the rest of you I used to be Alan Nightmare Cade, Alan Nightmare Nny Cade, and Alan Jacob Nny Cade, but Alan And Nightmare is going to stay, sorry guys._  
_

Um this is just something I wrote, was inspired my music XD So enjoy and please review.

_I've been denied all the best ultra sex I... I tried to consume just like a super faggot I got some dude how can y'all give a mutha fucka something so good he couldn't say no you nailed me hard I love em when they don't give a mutha fuckin' shit I could have been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass!" _

12 Am and that song was blasting through the entire base.

The Spy sighed in anger and rolled over in his bed as the sound continued to shake the walls of his bedroom, of course the teenagers room had to be right next to his… Of course.

_"Dig me now, fuck me later and sing it to the tune of faggot faggot faggot ohhh, dig me now and fuck me later and sing it like that..." _

Spy glared up at the ceiling as the song continued to play, he didn't even know what it was talking about, but then again it was some teen song so of course he wouldn't understand it… Now he felt rather old.

The song had just began to play mere seconds ago, before the base was quiet and peaceful just how he liked it, then that shit began to play and now the base had been turned into some night club.

He could hear muffled voices over the music and some laughter; he didn't know whom the owners of the voices where but if he did ever found out-

_"I've been denied all the best ultra sex! I've been denied all the best ultra sex" _

-He'd kill them in cold blood.

Spy sighed and rubbed his temples, he'd try to block it out and get some sleep.

He rolled over and buried his head under his pillows and pulled the covers up and over his body, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of some calm relaxing thoughts to ease himself into, hopefully, a deep sleep.

"Oh shit dude!" a voice from on the other side of the wall yelled, it was followed my laughter.

_"I...I could have been a star it freaks me out when I sound just like my mom I couldve rocked the spot instead of being just another faggot like I am I played that shit straight blowin' suckas to the side hopin' I get laid now everybody knows no way in hell I can ever live it down dig me now, fuck me later and sing it to the tune of faggot faggot faggot ohhh dig me now, fuck me late and sing it like that...!" _

"Zhats it!" Spy shouted as he jolted up in bed, knocking his covers off, he picked a pillow up and chucked it at the wall, he sung his legs over the edge of the bed and onto the floor, pushing himself up he stormed out of his room and next door.

_"I've been denied all the best ultra sex…I've been denied all the best ultra sex!" _

The older man balled his hand into a fist and roughly pounded on the door "Open ze damn door!" he shouted loudly, not caring if he woke any of his team members up, it was beyond him how they slept through all this noise in the first place.

_"I could have been someone-" _

The song was suddenly, and quickly, cut off and hushed voices where heard before the footsteps of someone approaching the door broke through them.

The door creaked open and Spy was meet with the sight of a teen in a Santa hat holding a can of mountain dew, grey eyes looked up at him and a grin spread across a pale face "Hey Spah~!" the teen greeted.

Alan.

Alan was… Well… He really didn't have a class or spot on the team, he was just kind of there, he had joined the team about a year ago and was actually rumored of being one of Medics genetic experiments, weather that was true or not Spy didn't know, and he honestly didn't care.

"Who is it?" a voice from behind Alan asked before the familiar face of Scout appeared  
"Ohh shit.."

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Spy hissed, glaring at them both.

"Um…" Alan tapped his fingers on the can of pop and tilted his head back "NIGHTMARE WHAT  
TIME IS IT!?"

"12:15 AM!" a voice answered.

"12:12 Am" Alan repeated, smiling up at Spy.

The older man sighed deeply "Yes! And would you like to tell me why you three ARE BLARING SOME SHITTY MUSIC AT THIS TIME!? WHY ARE YOU EVEN UP!?"

The teen shrugged "M nocturnal, Night don sleep, and Scouts always up cause off all dat BONK he drinks… And the music… Well…" he trailed off.

Alan was nocturnal, he was a vampire or something Spy couldn't remember and again didn't care. As for Nightmare, Spy didn't know what he was, he had showed up some time after Alan and was never really seen, and Scout was always chugging down those energy drinks so it was no surprise to Spy that the boy was up at this hour.

"We having a party," Scout intervened as he walked over and stood next to Alan in the doorway, he was clutching and crushed can of BONK in his hand "Tah celebrate Christmas n all."

"Christmas is two weeks away!" Spy shot "Turn that shit off, and go to bed!" he ordered.

Alan frowned a bit "Uh… Yeah, sure thing man… Sorry."

"FUCK HIM I'LL LISTEN TO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!" Nightmare shouted from inside the room  
and suddenly a new song began to blast from within said room.

_"Who made who!? Who made you!? Who made who!? aint nobody told you! Who made who!? Who made you!?" _

"I love this song!" Scout commented as he turned around and disappeared back into the room.

Alan clutched the pop can a bit "Uh…Hehheh…S-Sorry Spy… We'll turn it down…"

Spy glared "Turn it OFF, and go to bed! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

The teen sighed "Yeah sure man..Whatever" he growled lowly and curled his lips back over his fangs before he quickly slammed the door shut "BLAST THE FUCK OUTTA IT!"

"WOO!"

Suddenly a clicking was heard and the sound of a deep bass was heard before loud music began to blast full volume from inside the room.  
_"Hey you, hey you devils little sister! Listening to your twisted transistor, hold it between your legs turn it up, turn it up!" _

Spy kicked the door angrily before he stormed back to his room; slammed the door shut, fell back onto his bed and recovered himself up, oh tonight was going to be a long one.


End file.
